


Christmas stockings of fate

by Norath



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath
Summary: Соулмейт!АУ, где все неудачные подарки одного в итоге оказываются у его соулмейта.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 11





	Christmas stockings of fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kolsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/gifts).



> Я начала это писать 31 декабря за 3 часа до Нового Года в надеже сравнять счёт между количеством своих дописанных и недописанных работ. Как видите, 2020-му я в итоге только добавила еще одну незаконченную. :D  
> Зато 2021 уже получил первую завершённую!

— Чоппер! Фу! Выплюнь! Отдай сюда!

Если бы Мью знал какими шустрыми при желании могут быть шпицы, он бы еще сто раз подумал, прежде чем выбрать эту породу. Если бы его ещё заранее уведомили о том, что у них ещё имеется весьма кошачья страсть к разрушению новогодних декораций, то Мью… Мью бы всё равно не поверил, конечно же, да и после того, как он увидел маленького Чоппера, судьба Суппасита была предрешена вне зависимости от каких-либо знаний. К тому же, он всё же склонялся к мысли, что страсть к мишуре и нелюбовь к хвое — это особенность конкретно Чоппера. Да, мальчик у него был с характером, и, если уж на чистоту, Мью это нравилось.

— Будда! Наконец-то! — Мью наступил на волочащийся по полу конец золотой мишуры и, не ожидавший подвоха Чоппер, всё ещё бежавший вперёд, звонко тявкнул, когда мишура не очень-то нежно проскользнула между зубов и осталась на полу, несмотря на довольно угрожающий собачий «клац» челюстями.  
Мью поспешил наклониться и подобрать украшение с пола. Осмотрев комнату, он подошёл к двери, и повозившись, пристроил мишуру на верхний наличник. Чоппер, усадивший свою пушистую жопку у ног хозяина, как завороженный смотрел на блестящую фольгу.

— Хорошо, что ты маленький, сюда точно не дотянешься.

Суппасит еще раз оценивающе оглядел гостиную. Несмотря на то, что Новый Год он обычно встречал в храме, традиционные европейские рождественские украшения ему нравились, и обычно Мью старался украсить всё к Сочельнику. Но в этом году работы было особенно много и времени на создание праздничной атмосферы совершенно не было, только к 31-му у Мью дошли руки поколдовать над интерьером. Этим он любил заниматься самостоятельно или в компании близких людей. Как-то раз ему помогал Милд и вышло… на самом деле вышло на удивление классно, у Милда было отличное чувство стиля и хороший вкус.   
Но в этот раз справляться пришлось своими силами, к семье он поедет сам через пару дней, а запланированная вечеринка, скорее всего, начнётся уже в новом году, потому что буквально у всех оказался безбожно забит график, и час назад Мью получил очередное сообщение-извинение за грядущее опоздание.

Суппасит бросил взгляд на чудесную пушистую ёлку, по ощущениям, занимавшую чуть ли не четверть всей гостиной. Ёлка мягко светилась золотыми огоньками и поблёскивала разноцветными (по большей части красными, Мью любил классику) шарами. Вокруг пушистых нижних веток выстроились в ряд коробки и коробочки всех размеров. Вообще-то вечеринка планировалась почти семейная, но Мью был щедрым и гостеприимным хозяином, а ещё любил дарить подарки, так что на каждого приглашённого приходилось минимум две коробочки.  
Мью подошёл ближе и присел на корточки, разглядывая оберточную бумагу. Протянув руку, он пригладил краешек нежно-голубой обёртки одной из коробок и обвёл пальцем украшавший её рисунок подсолнуха. Выбирая обёрточную бумагу, Мью потратил неприлично много времени сначала просматривая десяток вариантов с подсолнухами, а после размышляя над тем, не перебарщивает ли он с этими подсолнухами в последнее время. Но Мью любил символы, а это было символично, так что, в конце концов, он всё же остановился на первоначальном варианте. Да и он знал, что именно этого все и будут ожидать от него. И Галф точно не станет возражать.  
Мью улыбнулся и перевёл взгляд на пустое место рядом с подарками для Галфа.

В этом году Мью подготовился, он был на сто процентов уверен, что в следующие пару дней в его гостиной появится подарок от дарителя, которого Мью не знал, но горел желанием познакомиться.  
Примерно три года назад у него в квартире стали появляться подарки. Красиво обёрнутые коробки, иногда неуклюжие, мятые свёртки или подарочные пакеты. Они появлялись несколько раз в течение года. Зимой, весной, пару раз летом. В коробках никогда не было открыток или записок, зато сами подарки… черт, Мью считал, что этот человек обладал просто идеальным вкусом. Потому что за это время он стал счастливым обладателем трёх коллекционных фигурок (одну из них он искал больше полугода!), роскошно оформленной коллекции японского чая, парочки крутых видеоигр, фарфоровой статуэтки слона (невероятно искусно расписанной) и целого ящика носков с самыми идиотскими принтами (Мью обожал каждую пару).  
Про эти подарки не знал никто кроме Джом, и та была абсолютно уверена, что они от соулмейта брата. На резонный вопрос о том, где его соулмейт взял телепорт, чтобы доставлять подарки прямиком в квартиру Мью и почему бы ему не вручить их лично, если уж он его вычислил, ответа у неё не было. Но Джом была так уверена, в своём предположении, а Мью был так слаб перед её романтичными теориями, что и сам перестал задаваться вопросами, и только надеялся, что в новых подарках всё-таки окажется подписанная открытка.

+++

Первые гости пришли раньше, чем Мью ожидал, опоздав всего на полчаса. Так что, проводив их в гостиную и предложив угощаться всем, чем найдут, Мью поспешил к себе, переодеться из домашнего во что-то более подходящее для новогодней вечеринки.  
Натянув наиболее страшный из всей своей коллекции страшных рождественских свитеров, Мью зарылся в ящик с носками, выбирая самые подходящие. Наконец, он выудил со дна новенькую тёмно-синюю пару, украшенную на первый взгляд невинными снежинками, которые ближе к резинке превращались в причудливую вязь. В ней, при желании, угадывалось пошловатое пожелание на тайском. 

В гостиной играли веселые рождественские песни, тайский мешался с английским, и Мью поймал себя на том, что подпевает Синатре его «Джингл белз» на тайском.

Через пару часов слова песен было уже не разобрать, всё перекрывала громкая болтовня и смех подошедших гостей. Мью искренне наслаждался вечером, но видимо кое-кому этого было недостаточно.

— Дружище, если ты ещё раз так скосишь глаза на дверь, то так косым и останешься. — материализовался у Мью за спиной Милд. Мью поперхнулся глинтвейном и кашляя замахнулся на младшего.

— Что, один особенный Нонг, очень занят в новогоднюю ночь, поэтому Пи так расстроен? — Милд невинно похлопал ресницами, но обмануть Мью этим манёвром у него не получилось.

— Он предупредил, что опоздает, просто не уточнил насколько, — проворчал Суппасит.

— Оой, а ты боишься, что пропустишь его появление что ли? — заржал Милд. — Уверен, ты повернёшься к двери в ту же секунду, как он появится на пороге. Как подсолнух к солнцу… а, нет, подожди, это же ты…  
Разболтавшегося Милда таки настиг лёгкий подзатыльник.

— Ну ты и злой, когда неудовлетворённый, Пи, — заявил Суттинат и не очень грациозно крутанулся на пятках, в попытках уйти от новой затрещины.   
Попытка оказалось неудачной, Милда занесло и он врезался прямо в плечо Мью, перевернув тому стакан с глинтвейном.

— Ой! Извини, Мью! — затараторил Милд, - сбегаю за полотенцем…

— Да чего там теперь, пойду переоденусь… - вздохнул Мью, оттягивая свитер за мокрое пятно.

— Я пол протру… кстати, милые носки, - хихикнул напоследок Милд, разглядев надпись, виднеющуюся из-под укороченных брюк Мью.

На это Суппасит уже не стал отвечать, закатив глаза и направившись в спальню.  
Свитер было решено заменить на свободную рубашку, тоже синюю (носки менять не хотелось).

Стоило Мью сойти с последней ступеньки как в дверь позвонили. На пороге оказался Галф, выглядящий так, будто пришёл на светский раут, а не на домашние новогодние посиделки.

— Извини, Пи, приехал сразу со съёмок, подумал, что лучше остаться так, чем в джинсах и футболке, в которых я был утром.

Он сладко улыбнулся, так что блестящие розовые губы разошлись в стороны, а слабое сердце Мью пропустило пару ударов. 

— Прекрасно выглядишь, Яй Нонг, — совершенно искренне сказал Мью и посторонился, приглашая войти.

Как только они вдвоём показались в дверях гостиной, раздались приветственные возгласы и скрипучий смех Милда.

— Ну, а я что говорил!

Мью совершенно по-детски показал ему язык, а Галф пропустил замечание мимо ушей, направившись сразу к ёлке, сгружая под неё ярко упакованные коробки. Мью открыл было рот, чтобы сказать ему не ставить на пустое место, но опоздал, Галф пристроил свои подарки аккурат в оставленное Мью пространство.   
Коробки вписались так, будто там им было самое место.

+++

Вечер проходил просто замечательно, Мью наслаждался каждой минутой, разговаривая с гостями, участвуя в дурацких конкурсах и перекидываясь остротами с Милдом. Тот оттачивал своё остроумие и уже раз пять разными словами съязвив на тему того, что Мью никак не может оторвать руки от своего младшего коллеги.  
Мью, уже под действием пары стаканов глинтвейна и пяти стопок чего-то огненного, что ему влили во время одного из конкурсов, искренне не понимал зачем ему отрывать свои руки от своего Нонга, когда у того такая чудесная талия, за которую так приятно держаться.  
Галф язвил Милду что-то в ответ, чем вызывал громогласное «ооой» и жалобы на то, что «этот Нонг» совсем распоясался и нагло пользуется протекцией хозяина дома. На последнее заявление Галф только хитро усмехался, демонстративно склоняя голову на плечо Мью. Тот легко потирался носом о высоко убранные волосы и улыбался улыбкой, на которую Милд только тяжело вздыхал и махал руками.

Музыка вдруг сменилась на шум улицы и невнятную английскую речь с сильным американским акцентом.  
Мью перевёл взгляд на стоящий на столе ноутбук. Кто-то достаточно трезвый открыл на ютубе запись каунтдауна с площади Таймс и народ в комнате быстро подхватил, на тайский манер выкрикивая цифры обратного отсчёта.  
Мью считал на английском, крепче прижав Галфа к себе. Тот тоже считал и горящими глазами наблюдал за переливающейся неоном картинкой.

— …два… один… с Новым Годом! — взорвалась дружным ором гостиная.

Мью рассмеялся, салютуя стаканом и повернулся к Галфу.

Тот смотрел на него огромными глазами, и Мью готов был поклясться, что видит в них отражение тех самых рождественских фейерверков, что взрывались по другую сторону океана.

— С Новым Годом, Пи’Мью… — мягко произнёс Галф, — и добавил, мурлыкающе раскатывая звуки, — рак на кхаб.

Мью невольно склонился ближе, совершенно теряясь в моменте.

— Рак…

— Подарки-подарочки! — прокатился по комнате звонкий голос Милда.

Мью на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а открыв увидел перед собой хитрое лицо нонга.

— Надо добраться до ёлки прежде, чем Милд разорит её. — пробормотал Мью, крепче сжимая пальцы на талии Галфа.

— Тогда надо торопиться, потому что он уже начал.

Волшебство момента было разрушено. Мью мученически закатил глаза, наблюдая, как пристроивший задницу на полу Милд, в клочья разрывает упаковку одного из своих подарков, попутно подмяв под себя ещё парочку чужих.

— Пойдём.

— Пи и для меня купил? — невинно захлопал ресницами Галф.

Мью приблизил своё лицо к лицу Галфа и выдохнул ему почти в губы:

— Для тебя — в первую очередь, — и отстранился, подмечая как запылали маленькие ушки Нонга. 

— Я тоже принёс для Пи… — пробормотал Канавут и рванул к ёлке. Довольно улыбающийся Мью не стал удерживать его.

Пока Галф отвоёвывал у задницы Милда свои подарки, Мью принимал от гостей благодарности вперемешку с презентами. Возившиеся под ёлкой Милд и Галф перекрывали подход почти полностью, так что остальным пришлось выстроиться в очередь и по одному протискиваться мимо воюющих нонгов. Те даже не замечали, что стали героями по крайней мере пяти сторис, и уж точно теперь у каждого присутствующего имелся видеокомпромат на телефоне. 

Когда с подарками было покончено, и Мью уже собирался на кухню за новой порцией алкоголя, знакомое бормотание заставило его остановиться и обернуться.

У знатно опустевшей ёлки стоял Галф и крутил в руках свёрток, который Мью видел впервые в жизни.

— Как так получилось вообще…? — различил недоумённый возглас Мью.

— Что случилось, Яй Нонг? — он подошёл ближе, пристально разглядывая упаковку в руках Галфа, Суппасит уже догадывался, что это, но прямо сейчас его больше интересовало, почему подарком заинтересовался Канавут.

Тот поднял голову и непонимающе посмотрел на Мью. При этом его густые брови нахмурились, а губы оказались плотно сжатыми, так что Мью невольно вспомнил Тайпа.

— Я точно такой же вручил сегодня Фёрсту, Пи. Так странно… — Галф продолжал крутить в руках свёрток.

— Может просто бумага такая же? — Мью сам не очень понимал зачем пытался найти объяснение этому совпадению, просто что-то внутри него словно сжалось и подрагивало в напряжении, и было одновременно страшно что сейчас рванёт, и невыносимо ждать дольше.  
Галф недоверчиво промычал в ответ.

— А кому этот подарок вообще? И от кого? — наконец задал правильный вопрос Нонг.

— Открытки нет? — напряжённо спросил Мью.  
Галф отрицательно помотал головой.

Мью допил вино, пристраивая стакан на тумбочку, и сделав глубокий вдох проорал на всю гостиную заплетающимся языком:  
— Кто остался без подарка? 

Когда присутствующие повернулись к ним, Мью схватил Галфа за предплечье и вытянул его руку вверх, размахивая зажатым в ней свертком.

Пока все переговаривались между собой, выясняя, кто владелец, Мью снова услышал хихикание Галфа и обернулся к нему.

Нонг представлял собой чудесное зрелище, настоящее рождественское чудо. Одетый во всё белое, с рассыпанными по снежным плечам водолазки блестящими синими звёздами, раскрасневшийся от веселья и алкоголя, с глазами, обещающими все блаженства мира, Канавут улыбался той самой детской улыбкой, от которой морщился нос, и становились видны зубы.  
Мью почувствовал будто весь хмель разом вылетел из него, сделал круг по комнате и снова врезался ему в голову с двойной силой. Может быть Мью даже слегка покачнулся на ослабевших ногах, а может быть звёзды перед глазами были побочным эффектом от разглядывания сияющего Галфа.

— Что… — одними губами выдал Мью.

— Пи забавно путает слова, когда в подпитии, — склонил голову на бок Канавут.

Мью сильнее сжал его руку своей и протянул вторую, обхватывая тонкую талию, разворачивая Галфа почти полностью к себе и прижимая его ближе.  
Галф, кажется, не возражал, только слегка прикрыл веки, отчего взгляд сделался томным и будто бы предвкушающим. Он положил свободную ладонь на грудь Мью, буквально на миллиметр отступив от распахнутого ворота, не касаясь голой кожи, но обжигая даже через рубашку.  
Мью был слишком потерян в моменте, для того чтобы заботиться чувствует ли Нонг его бешеное сердцебиение.

— Все уже обменялись, Пи Мью! Кажется, этот Санта лично оставил тебе. — голос Рана был слишком ехидным для человека, который не понимал, что разрушает момент.

Мью прикрыл глаза и, наконец, отпустил всё ещё вытянутую вверх руку Галфа и ослабил хватку на талии нонга. Он ожидал, что Галф отстранится, возвращаясь к приемлемой дистанции, но этого не произошло. Вместо этого, когда Мью снова открыл глаза, его взгляд встретил прямой взгляд Галфа. Так знакомо и одновременно непривычно близко.

— Откроешь подарок от Санты, Пи’Мью? Мне кажется, у него хороший вкус. По крайне мере, я выбрал такую же оберточную бумагу.

— Открой ты, — предложил Суппасит, у него не было сил оторваться от Галфа и заниматься распаковкой. Конкретно сейчас его не интересовал подарок, его содержимое и загадочное происхождение. Прямо сейчас его интересовала только глубокая ямочка над верхней губой его младшего. И, может быть, его губы. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Галф отвёл взгляд и протиснул между ними руку с подарком. Прижав сверток к груди Мью, он принялся аккуратно разворачивать бумагу. С каждым слоем его брови хмурились всё сильнее, Мью не отрываясь наблюдал за меняющимся выражением его лица.

— Чертовщина какая-то… я уверен, что это мой… — бормотал Галф.

Когда последний слой шурша упал им под ноги, Мью по расширившимся зрачкам напротив понял, что был прав в своих подозрениях. И это новообретённое знание наполнило его такой лёгкостью и таким счастьем, что он рассмеялся, роняя голову на плечо Галфа.

— Пи’Мью? — непонимающе позвал Галф.

Мью всё ещё смеялся, но теперь щекой лежал на плече Галфа, так что его прерывистое дыхание согревало тому шею. Канавут поёжился, поднимая плечо и зажимая голову Пи между ним и своей головой, тут же чувствуя мягкое, влажное прикосновение на мочке уха.

— Пи..! — это было неожиданно. 

— Санта сделал мне лучший подарок на Новый Год, — не поднимая головы, счастливо сказал Мью.

— Мм?

— С Новым Годом, мой волшебный соулмейт.

Мью, наконец, выпрямился, становясь лицом к лицу с Галфом.   
Глядя на его украшенные морщинками, едва видные от широкой улыбки глаза, Галф вдруг почувствовал, как перехватило дыхание. Он всегда считал Мью красивым, но сейчас, в эту самую минуту он был не просто красив, он был _счастлив_. И Галф чувствовал это каждой клеткой своего тела, словно это счастье передалось и ему.

Как завороженный, Галф протянул руки к своему Пи, даже не замечая, что выронил подарок. Мью перехватил его ладони, когда они были в паре сантиметров от его собственного лица. Продолжая улыбаться, он оставил на каждой по мягкому поцелую, а после, скользнул пальцами дальше на предплечья, к локтям и выше, делая шаг и сокращая и без того едва ли имевшееся между ними расстояние.

Целовать Пи’Мью не было необычно. Целовать Мью было словно возвращаться домой, словно всё в мире встало на свои места, словно Галф наконец дошёл туда, куда шёл всю свою жизнь.

+++

Мью видел, что Джом прикладывала титанические усилия, чтобы не разрушить свой образ леди и не начать скакать по комнате, попутно издавая фанатский визг. Зрелище было забавное, почти такое же забавное, как смущённое и немного растерянное выражение лица Галфа, который только что закончил рассказывать сестре Мью «как же вы наконец решились поговорить и всё выяснить».

— Я знала с самого начала! — наконец справившись с собой, довольно воскликнула Джом. - И ведь я говорила Пи, я сразу говорила, а он не верил!

— Да, - рассеянно кивнул головой Галф, — Пи очень упрямый.

— Пи просто острожный, — высказался в свою защиту Мью.  
И получил два совершенно не впечатлённых взгляда.

— Галф, в ближайшие выходные ты просто обязан присутствовать на семейном ужине, — безапелляционно заявила Джом.

Мью с довольным видом любовался вмиг заалевшими ушами нонга и думал, что при следующей встрече ему определённо стоит отблагодарить Фёрста за его нелюбовь к дурацким носкам. Кто знает, сколько бы еще они с Галфом ходили кругами, если бы не эти дурацкие носки. У вселенной странное чувство юмора. И самые лучшие подарки.

**Author's Note:**

> С Новым Годом!


End file.
